Due to recent advances in technology, computer users are now able to enjoy many features that provide an improved user experience, such as playing various media and multimedia content on their personal or laptop computers. For example, most computers today are able to play compact discs (CDs) so users can listen to their favorite musical artists while working on their computers. Many computers are also equipped with digital versatile disc (DVD) drives enabling users to watch movies.
In some multimedia environments, a computer has access to a computer-readable medium storing compressed media files such as Moving Picture Experts Group audio layer-3 (MP3) files and WINDOWS MEDIA technologies audio (WMA) files. The computer typically organizes the media files into playlists when the compressed media files are played on the computer. For example, in the case of audio media files, the files may be organized by album, artist, genre, date, or some user specified selection and ordering. A user easily navigates through this organization using menus and graphical displays to render the desired media files. However, the same organization and navigation are not possible with presently available systems when the media files are copied to a writeable CD or writeable DVD and rendered in a portable CD player, car receiver, DVD player, or any other consumer electronic device. Such devices typically suffer from a low power processor, limited memory availability, limited display, and/or limited user input capabilities. That is, navigation of media files organized in a directory structure on a removable medium by a presently available consumer electronic device at most includes only a flat forward/backward navigation metaphor through each of the directories. Presently available systems lack a data structure to represent multiple parallel groupings of the media files.
For these reasons, a system for navigating media content via groups within playlists is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages.